Hana B. Genjisora/Personality and Relationships
}}|extra1 = |bounty= Not Yet Revealed }}|first=|affltion=Taichibukai| ocupation= Taichibukai Warlord|devil fruit= |}} Personality Hana has a very unique personality only belonging to himself, thinking of the battle field as a great big stage and almost always speaking in Shakespearean tongue. He believes that the warrior’s true beauty is that in when show battles and what you will be willing to do to test your loyalty. Hana holds beauty, art, loyalty and fighting above all things, being rather a strange combination of attributes. Hana does always seem to hold these all together as he goes onto the “stage” and performs his dead dances and acts. Compared too many Okamas who are mostly very outgoing and social. Hana’s personality as often was described to be very calm, collected and a bit blood lustful. Hana says that he is one of the strangest Okamas you would ever see. Which has proven true, he lives for fights but somehow always showing respect to his opponents. But sometimes does mock them if they do something wrong, but he does rather enjoy fighting women the most. He thinks of them as easy targets, loathing the idea to fight the “manly men” type of guy. Secretly he is scared of certain types of these “manly men” figures with the likes of some members of the Bagans Family, the Taichibukai and he himself stated that he is to careful not mess with any members of the Blade Family. Although this fear does set him back a bit, he is more than willing to fight these “manly men” if needed. Hana is a very loyal man to his own master although it is unclear to his true master is. His loyalty has been shown many times, mostly with Sima Sao Zhang and Dokugata. With any order given to him he does it swiftly and down to the letter of said order. His loyalty and beauty comes first before all else, proving to most at the lengths he will go to show his loyalty. Even going secretively and assassinate a rivaling pirate captain or such. Hana like most Okamas worry about the beauty and their own beauty, Hana takes this to a whole new level. He does his own movements so perfectly that noting would mess with his own outfit or such. He does have a rather disturbing action he takes in battle; he will often almost look like he is dancing when he talks sometimes. With his movements ever so picked out, a bend of the knee here or a flex of the finger her. This being feminine poses, although many do laugh at these poses and his songs. But it is what most would expect out of an Okama. In battle Hana will often clap and say theatrical things to his opponents, but many would thing that he is using sarcasm. They find insulting to them, getting angry over this. It rather saddens Hana, he replies to them saying such things as. That they wouldn’t understand what a true battle is, showing that again Hana does have respect on the Battle field. Even though he does do some underhanded things on it, he does go to a bit of extremes for him to win. Even thought he holds beauty, art, loyalty and fighting above all things. Hana does have a rather darker side to him, he in battle can become something of the likes of Oichi, Dokugata or even Kage Z. Bagans. But never really showing anger like them, he shows his anger through his fighting. He does however talk in rather depressing Shakespearean tongue. Many of the opponents he faces don’t understand it, but he mostly does this were someone can listen to him. Unknown to most but only a few people, Hana does have a very depressing secret. He is a tragic character that wishes to only let people see his dances and performances, but never really getting to show his dances to the world. Setting him apart from member other members of the Taichibukai. Again he keeps his dreams from others because he does feel that Loyalty is first before him, showing that he does have some kind of good in him. But as loyalty comes first, he can kill these dreams and emotions. To do as he was ordered, he can turn from a gentle soul who wishes to show the world his performances into a sadistic man after blood. He is said to be one of the most tragic Okama and even one of the most tragic people in the world, second that to Oichi. Relationships "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages